


Poison

by oursisthefury



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: M/M, They just fight, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury





	

Cottonmouth can feel Shades' presence in the room, he doesn't even need to see him to know that he's there. But he turns around to face the other man, and sees him with those fucking shades on. "You look like a fucking dumb ass whenever you wear those inside." He says with a dry smile. "Yeah well you look like a fucking dumb ass letting Luke Cage shove you around." Shades retorts, but he slips off the glasses and tucks them into his shirt collar. "The man's indestructible, he's hard to deal with. But I'll take care of him, eventually." Cottonmouth answers the other man. "Eventually. That's the key word here." Shades sighs. "You look weak and looking weak is never good." Cottonmouth bristles at this, staring the other man down. "I'm never weak." He growls, he's getting pissed off. Who does this asshole think he is? He's gonna get bit soon...

"I don't know," Shades shrugs. "You look pretty damn weak. Why not let Diamondback take over already?" Cottonmouth grabs a glass of liquor and chucks it at the man. Shades ducks and it shatters on the wall behind him. "You know damn well I'm not letting Diamondback take over." He seethes as Shades gives him a bemused look. "Don't get so touchy about it, but I really think you should consider it." Shades says, looking at the spilled liquid and shattered glass. "I'm not going to. Harlem is mine." He snaps, straightening his collar. "Is it? It seems like it's Luke Cage's to me." The other man smirks at him and he loses his cool. 

He finds himself slamming the smaller man against the wall, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pinning him there. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" He demands angrily. Shades looks up at him, his eyes full of anger. "Get your hands off of me." He growls dangerously. "Why? Is Diamondback going to leap out of the shadows and protect your ass?" Cottonmouth asks mockingly. He's getting through to the prick, he can see it. "No." Shades utters one word before he forces Cottonmouth to let go of him and he's backing across the room. "You're quick." Cottonmouth grins, as they eye each other up. "And you're fucking stupid." Shades replies before lunging at him. He misses Cottonmouth by an inch as he sidesteps to avoid the blow. 

"You're really going to fight me in my own damn club?" Cottonmouth questions, he's ready to go. "It won't be yours for long, soon you'll be selling this shit hole." Shades answers, a smirk upon his face. He can feel his anger flare, this white boy is dead. With a roar of frustration, he charges Shades and the man stands his ground. He clocks the white asshole across the face but he doesn't stagger, instead he punches Cottonmouth right in the gut. He's driven backwards as Shades advances on him. But he's not gonna lose. Not here, not now. 

Cottonmouth is honestly so tired of people thinking that they can push him around, thinking they're harder than he is. He grew up on the streets, thanks to Mama Mabel and he would end up dying on them. Shades is still smirking at him as he comes closer and Cottonmouth isn't about to take the bullshit. "Honestly, do you think you're ever going to make back the money that you just lost?" Shades taunts him. "Yes." Cottonmouth answers him and Shades laughs. "That's doubtful." Cottonmouth growls deep in his throat and rushes the other man, throwing a punch again. Shades sidesteps smoothly but Cottonmouth snags something on his collar and tears it away. It's his fucking sunglasses that he loves so much and Cottonmouth now has them. Shades glares at him, daring him to do something. He snaps the glasses in half and throws them on the ground, grinding them into smaller pieces under his heel. 

"I can always buy more." Shades shrugs it off but Cottonmouth can see he's ticked. "You can." He smiles in reply. It's a nasty smile. It just makes the other man more irritated and he attacks. They're suddenly grappling with each other, stumbling all around the room. They're clawing and hitting every inch that they can reach of the other one. They're cursing up a storm as well and growling unintelligible things. When they slam against the desk in the back of the room, Cottonmouth's hand swipes out and comes up with a bottle of wine. He shoves Shades back a little before swinging the bottle as hard as he can and it shatters against the other man's skull. 

Shades staggers, obviously wounded and in pain and Cottonmouth seizes him by the collar and drags him towards the large oval window that looks down at the dance floor below. He's really considering shoving the man through it, watching him fall and die upon that floor in front of the music stage would be so nice right now. "Wait..." Shades groans, he knows what Cottonmouth is up to. "Diamondback..." Cottonmouth laughs in his face. "Really? That's why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Shades nods, "He wouldn't be happy." "He likes me a lot better than you and you just tried to kill me." Cottonmouth informs him. "I wasn't trying to kill you." Shades protests, there's blood dripping down his face from where the glass shattered. 

Cottonmouth can't tell if he's lying or not, it's hard to tell but he makes up his mind and pulls Shades away from the window, tossing him onto the couch. But he's not about to let the other man rest, and he's on him again, pinning him down, hitting him again and again across the face. Shades struggles weakly against him, that blow to the head really did it for him and he seems out of it. It doesn't matter, Cottonmouth enjoys beating the shit out of him. He breaks the man's nose and gives him a black eye before he lets up and backs away. His knuckles are bruised and bloody. He can hear Shades groaning from the couch and he feels proud of himself. In fact, he feels alive. 

He also needs a drink and finds a non broken bottle, and pours himself a glass. He downs the liquor and it feels good going down his throat but then he remembers something. Shades had a gun on him and he didn't doubt that the other man would want to use it. With a sigh, he goes back over to the couch. Shades hears him approach and tries to get up but Cottonmouth easily shoves him back down. He searches Shades up and down and finds the gun. "Didn't want you to use this." He says with a smirk and slaps it down on the desk. "I think you gave me a concussion." Shades finally says, he sounds pissed, and there's blood running from his mouth. "Good." Cottonmouth remarks, and takes another drink. "I'm going to fucking kill you." Shades growls unwisely and Cottonmouth laughs. "Sure you are." He sets down the drink and heads towards Shades again. The man needed to stop mouthing off to him.

He grabs Shades by the collar and jerks him up, preparing to knock some of his teeth out when Shades surprises him by leaning in fast and kissing him. He kisses him ferociously, almost like a bite and Cottonmouth considers pulling away but he doesn't . He can taste Shades' blood mingling with his own and he keeps it up. Finally it ends, and they pull away from each other, panting. "Do you always do this with people who kick your ass?" Cottonmouth asks, smirking. "No, you're the first. I usually don't let people who kick my ass live." Shades answers. "I've had better." Cottonmouth remarks. "So have I." Shades agrees. "We should do something more, just to see if it gets better." Cottonmouth suggests, he's never thought about this before but he's so ready. 

"Just get me a fucking doctor first," Shades says with a groan. "And some new sunglasses." Cottonmouth smiles, it's the start of something new.


End file.
